Forced To Fall For You
by PoeticJustice500
Summary: The Holidays are once again making their rounds at the Smash Mansion. Thus, the smashers have been hit with fifty CC's of Holliday cheer. But two fighters aren't in the best of moods. So, The notorious Mansion Matchmaker, A.K.A. Peach Toadstool, decides these two will be her next victims of romance. And they'll have no choice but to fall head over heels for each other.
1. Chapter 1 part 1

Author's Note: G'day, ladies and gents! For those of you who didn't know, I'm still alive!

* * *

Snake sighed heavily, his breath turning to mist in the frosty air, unable to suppress the chill running up his spine. His trusty sneaking suit, with integrated climate control, would have made him, for the most part, unaffected by the icy surface of cave's sediment walls. Unfortunately, he'd chosen to leave it before their departure, much to his regret.

"Well... This is quite a mess you've gotten yourself into..." He muttered under his breath. Less then ten feet across from him lay the still body of Samus. There was a tree line only a minor distance from the cave in which they'd taken shelter, so Snake gathered as many leaves available and piled them high in the back of the cave.

Most he stored, kept as fuel to aid the fire, while another portion he heaped into a small, leafy mattress. With a few micro-blankets—designed and crafted by Otacon in case of emergency, thin enough to slip several in your pocket yet surprisingly dense enough to make even the best winter attire seem obviate—though they were typically of no need to him, he managed to put them to good use, layering one over the leaf "mattress" as bedding, wrapping the second around Samus' still body for warmth.

Unfortunately, the cold front that'd pushed in had abnormally strong winds. Their cave wasn't terribly affected by the potent winds due to angle and location, but some light breezes managed to enter their shelter, and that was more than enough to make their stay a long and dreadful one.

Speaking of dreadful, Samus hadn't moved an inch since she'd slipped into unconsciousness, her cold and weary body shutting down in preservation of what little energy remained, and worry was beginning to creep up on his conscience. He'd first expected her to adapt to the cold better than he, what with her being, for lack of a better word, "superhuman".

But as he gazed upon her shivering, limp figure, she looked... Pallid. Fragile. Almost lifeless. He'd witnessed the effects of death... More times than he wished to tally, and was certain she looked as close to it as could be, the slow but steady rise of her chest being the only indication of life, she could have fooled anyone less knowledgeable.

Her nose was red, her lips were blue, her face was pale... It was far too easy for him to imagine something. Bad happening.

This greatly disturbed him.

The mere fact he'd thrust them into this unwonted dilemma made him feel worse. He felt hopelessly condemned. Even somewhat penitent.

He was the one who suggested they go further, even while ominous clouds amassed overhead, ready to coat the world below in a thick layer of white. Funny thing, he wasn't wholly certain why exactly he'd even made such an ill conceived suggestion. All he remembered was... Feeling. Feeling, in a way, responsible for their colleague being lost. Now that they were in this redoubtable predicament with him at fault, the guilt weighing on his conscious was accumulating thicker than the snow blanketing the world outside their shelter.

You see, December had just begun in the smash world, which, in turn, meant holidays. Christmas and New Years were once again making their rounds. Thus, the smash mansion was hit with 50 cc's of holiday cheer. Presents were being sought, decorations were being set, mistletoe were being strategically placed, and of course, liquor was being stored; so that the notorious eggnog maniacs, a.k.a., Sonic and Captain Falcon, could spike the holiday refreshments once more, as they did every year.

But Snake never bothered with that peace on earth, good will toward men stuff. He always thought it irrational, mendacious, and somewhat tedious. So while others chose to maim trees and buy their enemies heinously crappy gifts, he would go camping. It reminded him of the nice, reticent cabin he'd abandoned in the Alaskan wilderness...

As cozy?  
Not quite...  
As warm?  
Well, no...

But it was solitude. He'd take that over a hot cup of cocoa any day.

Which was why the reserved soldier was reluctant when Lucas knocked on his bedroom door and made a petition to join him on his trip. After all, it's not exactly solitude if you have a little boy on your ass, following you wherever you go, having to take care of him, make sure he doesn't starve or freeze to death.

He never believed in fate, nevertheless he believed his creators—those crazy bastards—did manage to do something right. They made him sterile. Of that he was somewhat thankful. Hypothetically speaking, if he did get some poor girl pregnant—unlikely due to his... Lifestyle, but again, hypothetically speaking—he would most assuredly do everything wrong. He'd probably give it an explosive detonator as a pacifier, or a miniature Metal Gear for it's first doll.

But, oddly enough, he simply could not bring himself to say no to the giant headed boy. He knew he should have, but couldn't.

Because of the two dynamic dim-wits spiked the beverages each of year—for hell knows why—there was pretty much only three groups that stayed, relatively, sober.  
First, those who bought their own eggnog.  
Second, those who are... Well, too young to drink—  
And of course, third, those who could hold their liquor. That said, it must have been quite lonely for a boy of his age, not having any family to be with. It made sense for him to avoid being near so many drunken fools on a special holiday.

So, like the fool he knew he was for doing it, Snake reluctantly accepted the young boy's request. It was a mistake—he felt it in his bones—but he accepted. After all, the blonde psychic seldom spoke anyway. Surely it couldn't be so heinous a task as he envisioned it would be. Right?

Wrong.

Snake waited almost an hour for Lucas to meet him at the front door the next day. The boy never showed. In fact, he'd already left on his own two hours prior, according to a few smasher who'd seen him depart. As consistent with his own cynical, paranoid, and overall bastardish psyche, Snake received the news with an unconvinced glare and a raised brow. He found it exceedingly difficult to imagine Lucas doing something so brazenly _stupid_.

Ness?

Maybe...

Probably...

Alright, most likely. His youthful energy made him what many considered to be somewhat... Unpredictable.

Lucas? Certainly not. The boy was too softspoken. Timid, even. Never one to seek out trouble. Why would he start now?

And why wait several hours to speak up about the boy's absence? Going outdoors in the middle of December was clearly something foolish to do, did no one even consider stopping him?

He hadn't enough time to dwell on the matter, though. Peach had soon begun recruiting a search party. His mind screamed protests. It made no sense. But he wasn't one to call Zelda—who was one of the smashers who'd confirmed the boy's absence—a liar, so he decided to simply take her word for it, despite his thoughts.

So, Peach orginized a twenty man search party, then divided everyone into small, individual groups of two. Samus was assigned to be his partner in the search. Snake, of course, immediately protested. He was a man of solitude, he always worked alone, with the minor exceptions of radio contacts, people whom he trusted and relied on for briefings, information, assignments, etc... Having someone by his side... Well, time had proven on several occasions it just couldn't work. Not for him. No, he would easily find Lucas without any aide.

But Peach had just crossed her arms and stared him, a bit of a smug look evident on her features, as if she completely saw through his protests. "Two will cover more ground than one," She reasoned. "And having her means that she can see something you might miss." And he hated to admit it, but having a huntress with him while tracking someone was hardly the end of the world. Samus wasn't exactly the bottom of the barrel when it came to partners either. Conversations rarely ended well, but they made a damn good team in tournaments. What could go wrong?

A blizzard. A blizzard went wrong. It came as a thief in the night, no warning whatsoever. They were several miles into the woods when the storm reared its ugly head. If they'd turned back, they could have outrun it, but if Lucas truly was out there somewhere, they needed to find him before things could get any worse. So Snake suggested they go just a little deeper. But it fell upon then so swiftly, they barely had enough time to seek shelter, let alone find the lost boy.

And so, there they were. In a cave. In a blizzard. In the middle of nowhere.

Oh, how he hated yet loved his life.

* * *

G'day, ladies and gents. Hope your enjoying it so far. FYI if Snake and Samus seem a little out of character at the moment, it's just because I cut this chapter in half. I explain everything a little more later.

My apologies, for taking so long to post another fic, and for this first draft being so terribly short. I literally had another 2,000 more words to this chapter. But the whole thing wasn't finished, and then my family had to move this past week—I've been staying up till five in the morning for four days in a row, packing and moving boxes and shit—so I gave up and decided to break up each chapter into different segments. With luck I'll finish part 2 and 3 of chapter 1 in the next two weeks. If so, I'll be posting chapter 2, (Valentines Day chapter) by the end of the month.

Just to let you guys who keep up with my stories know (in case I take too long updating again) I try to write as much as possible, so don't worry about anything going unfinished. In addition to this story, I'm currently working on a second chapter for At Peace (as a way of saying sorry for some of the crap I've written prior), and I'm even working on a western Smash Bros AU, featuring plenty of Snakus awesomeness.

Shout out to fuckyeahsnakus tumblr! I once feared Snakus was dying. But thanks too you gathering all the Snakus works in one place, I think the pairing will live on. Kudos!

Favorite and Comment if you want faster updates!

Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Author's Note: Sorry if this story is shit.

* * *

"S...Snake?" When he'd crossed the cave, he hadn't a clue. But he suddenly found himself kneeling beside Samus, gazing intently at her features, his brows furrowing. He took off one of his gloves, putting his hand to her cheek, angling her face toward the crackling fire for better lighting. Her cheeks seemed a bit flushed. Odd, considering how her breath clouded in the dreadful air. "I'm cold..." She said with a shiver, and he was at a loss for words. He pointed toward the fire, brain attempting to form some kind—any kind—of sentence.

And while his mind groped for something smart to say—perhaps something comforting, or he'd even settle for something whitty—his lips started moving unconsciously and out came, "You can move closer to the fire if you want."

God he felt like an idiot right now.

He placed two fingers to her throat. Pulse was slightly more erratic then he'd wished, but her breathing appeared normal, so there was no true danger, which eased his distress—for the moment at least. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit light-headed," Came her weak reply. Her cheeks rosined at his touch.

He immediately stood, quickly moving toward the fire, picking up a long metal thermis, one of the two which he'd set near the flaming wood to thaw, then took his prior position by her side. With the weather steadily dropping further and further below freezing point, having nothing warm to drink would prove to be a dangerous, perhaps even fatal mistake. When their water ran out they would resort to melting snow.

Samus grunted, slowly sitting up in her bedding. Both hands stretched out for the container, but her digits were curled into fists from the cold. Unscrewing the cap himself, he tilted the bottle to her lips, supporting her head as she tipped it back to catch more water. He was not content till over half of the fluid was gone. Then he replaced the top, set it on the floor, and gently eased Samus back down. "Get some more rest. You can finish the other half later."

She sat up again. "I've been asleep for far too long already." She vaguely remembered nearly collapsing from exhaustion when they'd first arrived to their barren safe haven, and despite not knowing exactly how long she'd rested, she knew it had been longer than desired. In fact, although feeling faint, she also felt quite rested.

He pushed her back down with surprising ease. "Get some more rest." It came as almost a growl. Damn his baritone voice, for making things come out more harsly than he intended.

Her left brow raised, still shivering, but not willing to take orders just because of a little cold. "Ask nicely." Though said in a state of complete calmness, he could tell it was a bit of a warning.

He sighed, walking to the opposite wall of Samus, sitting with his back against the surface. "Sorry... Guess I'm just a bit edgy today."

She sat up, making sure the blanket covered her as she did so, her glare shooting down his next protest. "You're always edgy." She said plainly.

His brain attempted to form some kind of rebuttal; his lips parted as he raised an objective finger... But his hand dropped when he realized that... Well, she had him there. Those several months as the FBI's top agent made him look over his shoulder instinctively, and constantly being around so many renowned fighters who could fairly easily lop his unsuspecting head off with a simple stroke of the sword did nothing put his anxious mind at ease.

"Well, I guess it would have been to much to ask for someone who I can have decent conversation with."

The sarcasm didn't escape him, and there was a spark of temper in his eyes. His glare spoke louder than any harsh words could have.

Edgy.

And she couldn't blame him. Perhaps it was the gnawing cold—she didn't know—but the whole episode had them both feeling a bit snappish. Oh no, the irony of their circumstance had not alluded them. They were increasingly aware of this being around the time when they avoided each other to the best of their abilities.

Perhaps, dear reader, you may ask, why?

Because this was around the time when Peach decided to play matchmaker.

Perhaps a psychologist would suggest being kidnapped twice a week had so disturbed her mentally she felt her only way to control anything in her life was to impose her will on others. Anyone else would say she was just plain nozy.

She'd created numerous couples on many a Christmas past, some pretty much out of thin air. Some were "established" couples, lovers who were practically already _married_ but never actually dated because they were too niéve, stupid or blind—perhaps all three—to see it. Take Link and Zelda, for example. Though obviously head over heels for one another, neither had the sense to truly make a move. Peach was forced—in her own twisted mind—to lock them up together in several enclosed spaces before their romance finally _dawned_ on them.

Even then, months went by before anything _serious_ actually happened.

And then there were the "unorthodox" couples. Lovers, who had never even _considered_ any type of romantic relations, and—to put it frankly—never actually liked one another. That is, until Peach chanced to wake up one fine morning and decide they _should_.

Take Captain Falcon and Wii Fit Trainer, for example. No love between the two whatsoever; never exchanged compliments—barely even spoke to each other —and hell, they'd seldom been in the same room for more than a few minutes, with the minor exception of brawls, and holidays, events, etc... Then Peach experimented being God—attempting to make something out of nothing—and before the other smashers could even start a decent rumor, the two were holding hands and taking long walks in the park.

With so many knots tied, Peach would no doubt have Snake and Samus in her sights next. It wouldn't be her first try. In fact she'd tried so many times the two eventually began to keep their distance out of habit. But now any plans the conniving princess might have made for them could scarcely compete with the circumstances at hand.

They were trapped in a cave.

Together.

For hell knows how long...

Oh the irony.

Normally, a moment like this would be relished by Snake. Such an unprecedented event begged for banal pickup lines and hopeless attempts at wooing, and for any other time or place, perhaps even with any other woman, he'd be happy to oblige. Unfortunately this wasn't just any time or place, nor was Samus just any other woman.

Yes, most of their encounters consisted with a few innuendo laced compliments (by him of course), several cheesy pick up lines (also by him, of course), and, if Samus wasn't in a bad mood (which she usually was, being so easily riled), a dab of flirtatious banter. But then Peach started this crazy matchmaking bull-shit and, though her schemes at getting them together had fallen short, it made Snake realize something quite terrifying. It made him realize that there _was_ something between them.

And It brought back dreams. Dreams of another time, another place, another _life_.

Another David.

No codenames, no weapons, no missions.

Just him. And a beautiful woman by his side. kids, a house.

His huskies.

And, like the small, weak flames he'd nursed for the past few hours, so Peach's bothersome matchmaking somehow revived the desire for the life he had always craved so deeply, but given up on.

A startling realization.

"Perhaps _you_ should rest." She suggested.

His brow raised immediately. _Me?_ "Didn't I just tell _you_ that."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes, but I've been sleeping all this time. When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"I don't need it. Not now." Half truth. A few winks would be more than welcome, but there was too much to do.

She rolled her eyes, and as if reading his thoughts, replied with exasperation, "It's just a fire. I doubt it will die in twenty minutes. A quick doze won't hurt."

She smirked, knowing her point was valid, whether he admitted it or not. A short respite would do him good, and it would give her opportunity to get up and do _something_ while he wasn't looking.

And in a different time or place, he certainly would take a short nap. "Unfortunately," he started with a shrug, "The cave isn't very well ventilated. Which means the fire will die without attention."

He was making this difficult. "If it starts to go out, I'll wake you."

Well, it certainly made sense, he admitted. But there was one more problem. "The fire is enough to keep us alive, but not enough to keep us completely warm. And since you have the only blankets, my best option is to stay active."

Of course, they had a few energy bars, which would prove extremely useful, since energy creates heat. But their supplies were hardly copious, and would need to be rationed out between the two, especially considering help wouldn't be arriving until the storm passed—or at least let up, which obviously wouldn't be anytime soon.

She held up one side of the blanket. "Well, maybe you should join me?"

A heavy silence settled in the frigid room. They were both frozen, and it wasn't a result of temperature. Samus blinked. Snake copied. They forgot how to breathe.

Did she just say that?

To be honest neither of them were certain.

Samus herself was shocked at her own painfully... Blatant... And rather uncharacteristic statement, unable to believe she'd just asked him to crawl into bed with her. The thought alone was enough to have her blushing and stammering. It wasn't what she'd intended to say, and she tried to tell him so "Wait, t-that's not what I meant!" She quickly tried to recover. "I mean... If we're both under insulated blankets, then we'll both have twice the body heat to keep us warm.

Contrarily, Snake hadn't recovered, and still seemed stunned by the remark, and for the next few moments simply stared at her with blank expression. The bounty huntress was usually straight forward, and never afraid to speak her mind bluntly— or her words were veiled behind a witty comment. But _that_ was something he'd never expect. Even though it did actually make sense.

Despite the mounting self-consciousness of her awkward word choice, she somehow managed to casually roll her eyes at the stunned soldier, and threw another sarcastic remark at him in hopes of distracting from her earlier offer. "I'll try not to take advantage."

As she hoped, the escape tactic worked, for it seemed to bring him out of his daze, and he scowled at her admonishingly for the sarcasm.

But her logic was sound.

The possibility of freezing to death was _very_ real. They had a better chance of _not_ freezing to death if they huddled together. In a predicament such as theirs, being inside an insulated blanket was perhaps their best option. Their combined body heat would at least stave off the biting cold, if not fight it effectively. He mused the idea.

Samus watched his expressions with rapt attention; she would never live this down. Knowing the smart-ass mercenary, she had No doubt Snake would bring up the events of the day every time they spoke. Hey, Samus, remember that time you invited me to bed? Invitation still open?

After a good six seconds, Snake yielded to her logic, and grunted his acceptance. He reluctantly crawled over beside her. Then he slid under the cover of the blanket and drew it down tight around him.

Much to their dismay, the 'micro blankets' indeed lived up to their name. Though made for winter conditions, they were not particularly wide, nor lengthy, being made to cover only one individual in design. Thus, the two did their best to adjust themselves in an ideal position—ideal meaning not making any sort awkward contact.

In spite of their first efforts at modesty in this daunting task, eventually they realized that warmth and comfort were top priority; in order to share the space, and keep the blankets wrapped tight around them, a little contact was necessary, under the circumstances. Therefore they laid arm to arm, shoulder to shoulder.

* * *

"So, what are they doing now?" Peach asked with a noticeable shiver from her perch on a leafless, medium sized tree. She rubbed her arms frantically in hopes of generating some kind of heat. Unfortunately, the many layers of clothing somewhat counter-acted her efforts—too thick to create any useful friction. Even with Zelda making this small, translucent barrier around them to protect from the bitting snow, their magic shelter did nothing to block the far below freezing air. "Any cuddling ?" She added.

She possessed a rather large pair of binoculars, and they weren't that far from the cave where both of her targets hastily escaped the storm, but peach was very much in the storm, so she couldn't see much farther than a dozen or so yards. Additionally, an abundance of snow was steadily heaping up into a large wall around their barrier, virtually sheathing them in a thick blanket of pure white.

"So far, no." Mewtwo replied simply, attention still locked onto the cave.

Peach almost gasped in her surprise. "No?" She whipped open her umbrella—she took it wherever she went—and dropped from her perch, floating down like a leaf and landed next to Zelda, who was just below her, almost without a sound. "I thought you insisted you could get inside their heads?"

The Pokemon turned his head, a bit of a devilish glint in his eye. "Are you _doubting_ me?"

Zelda's eyes widened, and slightly, but perceptibly, inched away from Peach.

Peach raised her hands. "No, no, of course not. I just... Hoped they would be... Well, doing _something_ by now." These two had been a work in progress for several years now. Every attempt at getting them together had failed miserably, but they at least managed to create a small, but substantial spark between them. This time though, she had an extremely vivid idea of how it would all work out. And so far it had all gone according to plan.

First, she fabricated an entirely false story of Lucas being lost in the woods. With Lucas himself helping to sell the story, and a few friends to validate the tall tale, there were very little questions, despite any suspicion.

Second, she organized a search party, and, of course, paired Snake with Samus. Considering Snake was, according to what she'd heard, an experienced survivalist and outdoorsman, and Samus a renowned bounty hunter, they would undoubtedly find the boy's tracks fast

The tracks were a ruse, however, and were carefully placed to lead them deeper into the heart of the forest, while Lucas himself, after creating said tracks, was transported several miles in the entirely different direction, waiting to be "found" by some other pair in the search party.

Third, utilizing Mewtwo's immense abilities to create a blizzard, at the same time he used the power of mental suggestion to urge them on (apparently the Pokemon was somewhat of a demi-god—who knows why he'd even agreed to help), the two were forced to find shelter from the storm.

Once nice and cozy in their little improvised prison, the power of suggestion would also help expand their relationship. A little snuggling next to the fire does wonders for a stagnant relationship.

Fourth, after three or four hours, the storm would 'miraculously' fade away. Another ''search party'' would "find'' them in the cave, bearing news that Lucas had also been ''found''.

And lastly, the group would escort the pair back to the mansion, and it would be happily ever after from there.

The beauty and brilliance of the scheme was in its audacity. Never before had peach's plans been so forthright. All of her prior matchmaking schemes were far more... Subtle.

The name of the game is coercion. By simply convincing someone to do something, while at the same time making them believe the idea is their own, you can get away with anything. That was precisely what made Peach so effective in her beloved hobby of creating romances. She brought couples together by forcing them into romantic situations with a dab of manipulation, a sprinkle of deception, and—only when called for of course—just a hint of good ol' fashion blackmail.

Unfortunately, Snake and Samus were far more resilient than the others. She'd thrown just about every matchmaking trick she had at them, but to no avail. Their relationship always seemed to remain the same. Strictly platonic.

This time her approach was nothing short of bold. You may consider it somewhat morally reprehensible... But the pair had frustrated her attempts for years. If it took trapping them in a blizzard to at least make them consider a relationship, than by Jove she'd do it!

But alas! Even this scheme, according to mewtwo, was at risk of failure. "It's not quite as simple as you'd assume. Humans are a very weak and insecure species. As a result, they tend to build mental and emotional walls. As odd as it may seem, the stronger one's walls are, the more fragile one's mind becomes when tampered with."

"Both of their minds a very strong, and very guarded. Snake's especially, because according to the memories I read half an hour ago, he's encountered a telepath before—a very talented one at that. Certainly I can read get inside their minds. I can read their thoughts, give them suggestions, Even tweak their emotions. But in regards to _controlling_ their minds... With my abilities it would be a simple task... But very dangerous for them."

"I would have to break through their defenses, and replace their will with my own. The results could very well be devastating, depending on how strongly they resist. If their wholly unaware of my presence, and thus cannot fight me, or are too fatigued to do so, there may be minor repercussions, but that is a best case scenario. Even the slightest resistance would likely result in their immediate insanity."

She blinked.

Then sighed.

A sinking feeling overcame. Her intentions were to bring them together that day, but apparently this would continue to be an on-going project. Operation Cave In would ultimately fail once Mewtwo ended the storm.

Still, she might as well go as with this as possible. "How far can you go with mental suggestions?"

"I can urge them to do things by putting words in their heads, "Came the Pokemon's reply. "I'm sure your aware of how humans argue with themselves in their own minds? Well, I can join the argument by simply disguising my mental voice. In fact, I just convinced Samus to invite Snake to bed."

That made Peach noticeably perk up. "Ooooh. That should help things along nicely."

* * *

Author's Note: G'day, ladies and gents! Great news! I'm _still_ alive!

I need my snakus: I know, I'm so sorry! My updating skills are shit. I get distracted by other stories and I never finish anything except ones shots. The worst part is, this chapter was 97% complete like 7 months ago. I only had a few sentences left, I just never got around to it!

Wait... I write Snake/Peach angsty stories?

FYS MOD: I know right! When I saw that Cloud took his place I was about ready to take legal action. Nintendo screwed every MGS and Snakus fan over. But mark my words, as long as I have fingers, Snakus shall never die!

Also, thanks for the critique. I'm bit a Batman fan, so the whole gruff loner thing tends to seep in my stories a little to much. I try to portray Snake as having both a dark and light side, but many times I make him too dark.

Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf: MORE SHALL COME!


End file.
